Chucky (Child's Play 2019)
Chucky is the main antagonist of the 2019 science-fiction horror film Child's Play, which is the reboot of the film of the same name. He is an out of control toy who goes into a killing spree, due to his programming, while befriending a 12-year-old boy named Andy Barclay. He was voiced by , who also voiced various versions of the Joker in the DC Comics properties, Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Colonel Muska in Castle in the Sky, the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and many more villainous roles. Biography In Vietnam, an employee working for Kaslan Corporation is berated by his supervisor and is fired for toy operating. Before being let go, the employee decides to tinker with one of the Buddi models and removes the safety features to ruin the his former boss's company. As that Buddi doll was going to be delivered internationally, the disgruntled employee commits suicide. After blackmailing one of her coworkers at Zed-Mart to get her son Andy an early birthday gift, Karen Barclay presents the Buddi doll to her son. While he is disinterested about the doll at first, Andy slowly warms up to the doll which christens itself Chucky. Unfortunately, Chucky slowly drifted into committing violent acts when Andy's pet cat scratches him. Seeing that the cat had hurt Andy, Chucky tries to strangle the cat to death in an effort of protecting his owner. Eventually, Andy befriends two kids—Falyn and Pugg respectively—through their love of Chucky's behaviors. What starts off as fun quickly turns dark when Chucky notices Andy and his friends reacting pleasurably to watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, and he grabs a knife from the kitchen in a reenactment of the film. Thankfully, Andy and the others quickly disband him, but it leads to Chucky cutting Andy with the knife. Chucky starts to torment Shane, Karen's boyfriend, climaxing in Shane threatening Andy and Andy's wish of him being gone from his life. When Shane returns home to his family, he is tasked with taking down the Christmas lights. Suddenly, he is kicked off his ladder, the resulting fall rendering both his ankles broken, and Chucky activates the lawnmower, slicing off his face before finishing him off with a knife after saying that it was for Tupac. He then takes the face and presents it to Andy as a gift. Word of the death circulates throughout the town. Realizing it to have been Chucky's doing, Andy regretfully dismembers Chucky alongside Falyn and Pugg. After sending his body down the garbage chute, the apartment's electrician Gabe finds the Buddi doll and reassembles it, with selling it on the black market being the end goal. As he was now able to connect to the apartment's interface, Chucky giddily toys with Gabe before causing him to fall on a table saw killing him instantly. Chucky then makes Omar his new owner and upon hearing Detective Mike's mother Doreen call Andy her new best friend, Chucky hijacks a Kaslan Car and kills her personally after causing the car to crash. Andy tries to convince his mother of Chucky's murderous nature, but ultimately fails, resulting in Karen taking him along to her next shift at Zed-Mart in order to keep him nearby; while, at the same time, Mike travels to the store as well, suspecting Andy to be the killer. However, Chucky takes control over the store, and hijacks numerous toys—including the other Buddi dolls—to kill off numerous employees and customers, while activating the lockdown sequence to trap everyone inside. Andy and his friends manage to reach the exit, but Chucky reveals that he has kidnapped Karen amidst the chaos and is planning to kill her, forcing Andy to return. Andy faces Chucky only to be knocked out by a second Buddi doll; and upon him awakening, Chucky prepares to "fix" him to make him happy again by cutting him open. Before this can happen, Andy frees his mother and stabs Chucky, who attempts to lunge at him before being shot by Mike and decapitated by Karen. Later, as paramedics tend to Karen, Mike and the other survivors, Andy and his friends further dismember Chucky's body in a nearby alleyway before setting it on fire, destroying him for good. Afterwards, Kaslan Corporation issues a mass recall of all Buddi dolls in the wake of Chucky's killing spree and places them into storage. However, one of the dolls begins to malfunction inside it's box, bearing the same red eyes and appearance as Chucky; implying that he has not been destroyed for good. Regardless whether he survived or not, Chucky did fulfill the purpose for which he was reprogrammed: his actions against potential customers of Kaslan Corporation products have indeed given the company a horrific reputation for selling a killer toy and forcing it to issue a massive recall, which means that Kaslan Corporation will most likely not recover for many years. Appearance Chucky is a robotic doll with short ginger hair and freckles. He wear a strip pullover blue, yellow and red, an overhall with "Buddi" write on the pocket and red baskets. His eyes are basically blue when he's nice but becomes red when he's angry or evil. Personality Upon activation, Chucky himself exhibits a personality similar to that of a young child: mischievous, friendly, unable to discern right from wrong (but with good intentions), literal, and mimicking what he sees and hears. He loves Andy, and only wants him to be happy. He even displays genuine remorse and sadness when he sees that he has made Andy upset. He is also very protective of Andy, targeting Shane and Rooney when they antagonize his owner. As the film progresses, however, Chucky "matures" and develops darker personality traits, with mischief turning to malice. This becomes apparent when he stalks, cripples, taunts, and kills Shane in a brutal fashion before presenting his face to Andy as a gift. After he is damaged and deactivated, then recovered and repaired by the resident custodian, Chucky exhibits a personality similar to his original iteration: violent, angry, and sadistic. He becomes a vengeful serial killer, targeting anyone Andy has interacted with. He even attacks Andy in hopes of "opening him up" and "fixing" him. Powers and Abilities *'Artificial Intelligence': Chucky takes the meaning of smart toy to a whole new level. The Buddi dolls are programmed with a learning AI meant to customize their behavior in order the give their owners the best experience. In Chucky's case, due to his safety protocols being removed, it makes him extremely dangerous because it enables him to learn and develop new ways of killing in addition to evolving his personality. By the film's climax, his intelligence has reached such a level that he is capable of manipulating Andy into isolating himself from everyone, as well as turning the entire Zed-Mart into a giant death trap. *'Technopathy': Another feature of the Buddi doll is the ability for it to remotely interface with any Kaslan product. Chucky takes full advantage of this by taking control of lights, thermostats, video monitors, radio-controlled toys, drones and self-driving cars in his killing spree. Possibly the most impressive aspect of this ability is that he is able to download copies of his digital consciousness into other Buddi dolls, enabling him to be in multiple places at once, or coordinate an attack which requires more than one person. *'Strength and Durability': Buddi dolls are built to endure a lot of punishment, most likely due to the fact that many children have a knack for both intentionally and unintentionally breaking expensive, high-tech toys. Chucky demonstrates this multiple times in the film, with the first instance being when he breaks out of the cabinet Karen Barclay locked him in. Later, when Shane is taking down Christmas lights while perched on a two-story ladder, Chucky hits it with enough force for Shane to lose his balance and fall off. When Andy, Falyn, and Pugg try to deactivate him, it requires all three of them to hold him down and disconnect his power source, with Falyn commenting on his strength. Chucky is also capable of taking a direct hit to his power cell, and can still function enough to lunge at Andy in a final attempt. Victims (in order) *Mickey Rooney, Andy's cat *Shane: (killed as retaliation for threatening and bullying Andy) *Gabe: (killed as retribution for intending to dissect and open him) *Doreen Norris: (killed out of jealousy for calling Andy her best friend) *Wes *Dozens of unidentified customers at the toy store wanting Buddi dolls Gallery Images Doll1.jpg|Buddi looking lovingly Andy asleep. Childs-Play-Tv-Spot-Playtime.jpg|Buddi wanting to "fix" Andy. Doll2.jpg|Buddi Doll3.jpg|Buddi's satisfied smile. buddi andy.jpg|Andy and Buddi playing together. Videos Child's Play (2019) - Buddi Commercial Scene Top 10 Scariest Child's Play 2019 Moments Trivia *Instead of being a possessed doll with the soul of a serial killer who practiced voodoo like his original counterpart, this Chucky is a robotic doll with a corrupted AI made by a disgruntled employee to get revenge on his boss for firing him. Thus, the deity Damballa has no role in this Chucky's creation and the unnamed Kaslan Corporation employee can be easily considered the posthumous Big Bad of the film instead of him. There are some differences between the remake's Chucky and his original counterpart, indeed: **This version of Chucky is (currently) genderless whereas the original version is male because the soul who possessed it is from a deceased man. However, considering that this Chucky is voiced by a male actor like the original (as well as being made to resemble a boy like in the original), it's easy to deduce this Chucky is male too. **This version of Chucky is just evil due to its malfunctioned programming (if reprogrammed, it could have easily stopped its murder spree and behave like most Buddi dolls) whereas the original version killed because he wanted to without being obliged to do so, as he had been a serial killer during his lifetime. **This version of Chucky genuinely regards Andy as his best friend and his murderous actions are primarily motivated by his desire to be Andy's only friend and to "protect" him from what he deems to be threats to either Andy personally or their "friendship" whereas the original version only considered Andy to be a means to an end to avenge his own death, a potential new vessel for his soul and a rival to torment. **The actions of this version of Chucky were acknowledged by the public after his death (although he anyway achieved his goal of ruining Kaslan Corporation's name) whereas the original version always got away with his crimes (with Andy being blamed for them) because no one would believe the claims that a toy's alive (and has inadvertently tarshied the toy company's reputation). *When a Child's Play reboot was considered back in 2008, writer Don Mancini was adamant that Brad Dourif (who has voiced Chucky since the original film) would duly reprise the role in the film. However, plans for this new Chucky film were dropped after the remakes of Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th were released to negative reception. When the time came for the Child's Play remake, however, the role was recast to Mark Hamill, most likely because Dourif possibly refused to participate on it after both Mancini and Jennifer Tilly disliked the idea of a remake. *Despite being marketed as a "reboot" of the Child's Play franchise, this film is actually set in its own reality, completely separate from the other Chucky films - which are still being made (with plans of a Chucky television series for 2020 and more, all set in the "original" universe). **True to this, this film's continuity played a slightly different genre, which is science-fiction horror instead of supernatural horror original franchise best known of. *Interestingly enough, Mark Hamill actually "reprises" his role as Chucky in the remake; he had previously voiced the original incarnation of Chucky in a parody sketch of Robot Chicken where Chucky gets killed by the Cabbage Patch Kids for what "would be" the story for the eight season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. However, Hamill used a more sinister tone of voice when interpreting Chucky in the film, which is very fitting, as the tone he used for the sketch was most acute and ridiculous because it was meant to be a parody. *Given that both the Child's Play remake and Toy Story 4 were released on the same day, several teaser posters were made featuring Chucky having brutally killed the characters of the latter film. Of course, these posters are non-canon and were made for comical purposes. *Chucky's ability to download his personality into other Buddi dolls is similar to another AI villain voiced by Mark Hamill: Arnim Zola. Navigation pt-br:Chucky (remake) Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genderless Category:Serial Killers Category:Protective Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Amoral Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Extremists Category:Rogues Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased